


Fragile State of Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), depressed character, her sisters and brother go to school with her too, i just thought kanashimi was a pretty name so yknow, i'll add more tags as the story goes bc i literally do not know, maybe triggering iono, she's the sixth child out of ten kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaoru comes to the terms that, although it may not seem that way, Hikaru doesn't return his romantic feelings for him, he grows infatuated with the quiet new girl that just transferred into his homeroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is just stuff you may or may not need to know about kanashimi

Name: Kanashimi Ao 

Age: 15

Birthday: December 22nd

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Blood Type: AB-

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Black

Class Rank: Freshman 

Homeroom: 1-A

Favourite Class: Modern Literature/French

Fear: falling in love - philophobia

Hobbies: drawing, writing and baking

Father's Name: Michi Ao

Father's Occupation: CEO of large telecommunication company

Mother's Name: Aimi Ao

Mother's Occupation: owns popular makeup line; owns laptop/tablet brand

Siblings - Brothers: Shin Ao - 24, Kiyoshi Ao - 18, Takashi Ao - 13, Takuma Ao - 13

Siblings - Sisters: Naomi Ao - 21, Kiyoko Ao - 18, Ayaka Ao - 16, Yuzuki Ao - 8, Miyuki Ao - 5


	2. Boredom

Kaoru sighed and stared out the window as he heard Hikaru and Haruhi giggling on the couch not too far from him. Today would make a week since the pair finally started to go out, after admitting their feelings a few days prior. Although Kaoru took the news hard, Tamaki took it even harder. He barely got out of bed in the morning and almost never left his 'Sulking Corner' in the abandoned music room.

'It's okay, boss.' Kaoru though, looking over to Tamaki. The blonde headed boy was drawing on the tiled floor with a stick, mushrooms growing all around him. 'We'll get through this, together.'

Today was one of those rare occasions where no one had any appointments scheduled. Any other time something like this occured, everyone would've ditched classes to lounge about on one of the Ootori's provate beaches. But, Kyoya was literally neck-deep in the request forms for next week.

"It's sooo booooring." Honey sighed, loudly. Mori was sleeping on the couch across from Hikaru and Haruhi, and Honey was laying on top of him.

"Find something to do, then." Kyoya snapped from his position in front of his laptop. His face was set in a permanent frown and his neck was bent at an awkward angle.

"There's nothing to do here." Kaoru sighed again, resting his chin on top of his open palm.

"There's never anything to do." Tamaki pouted, breaking his stick in half.

Honey frowned and fingered Usa-chan's long, floppy ears.

"I know!" He exclaimed. "Let's eat cake!"

"No." Mori said, still in a deep slumber. Honey pouted and scooted to the end of the couch, putting his chin in his open palm and resting his elbow on the arm of the chair.

"Stupid Takashi, never let's me eat cake." he murmured, to no one.

The room was silent again, except for the same stupid giggling and Kyoya's fingers flying over his keyboard.

'Can you two get a room?' Kaoru thought. Their giggling was on the edge of being annoying.

"Since our happiness is putting everyone in such a foul mood then, yes, we will get a room." Hikaru huffed standing from his spot on the couch and pulling Haruhi up with him. "Feel free to join us. We love being surrounded by negative energy."

"Whatever." Kaoru said to deaf ears, as the door to the music room slammed shut. He rolled his eyes to keep his tears at bay, ignoring all of his thoughts of his beloved twin.

With another sigh, Kaoru pulled his kness up to his chest and rested his folded arms ontop, burying his head into them and shutting his eyes, only to fall into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ANIME FIC DONT KILL ME


End file.
